


Little Chantal

by DrCormier



Series: Little Chantal [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, future Cophine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I've just imagined future, pregnant Cophine. I know, this was already, but... This is one shot, when Delphine is going to labor. I hope you like it, buddies!<br/>XX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Chantal

       "Cosiiiimaaa! Come here, you little nerd!", Delphine screamed and started crying. This baby wants to kill her. She was all sweaty and this was hurt so fucking much. The pregnancy wasn't so bad, but this... "Cosima, shit, I'm giving birth to your fucking baby! Come here, right now, _merde! Petit, vil, mais chère femme! Vous devez être avec moi!_

  

      They've been together for past 5 years. And they were very happy. After all DYAD's stuff, that all mess... After two years being together, they went to Paris, to Delphine's family. Cosima proposed to Delphine in front of her entire family at the official dinner. Delphine dind't hide her emotions, especially when she saw that Cosima gave her grand-mère's old wedding ring. Younger woman got it from Delphine's father in a gesture of acceptance of their relationship. 

      After one year, they got married. The wedding was incredibly beautiful, amazing and very touching. Cosima and Delphine made her vows by themselfs and they were very pround.

      And then, they decided to have a baby. They wanted to have a trusted donor and Felix volunteered.  Delphine decided to get pregnant. She always wanted to feel it, feel a little human being inside her body. 

      And now? Now she was giving birth to their little baby girl. And Cosima was gone. 

 

      "I'm coming, I'm coming... Why are you yelling at me?", Cosima muttered when she entered the hospital room. 

      "WHY AM I YELLING? WHY?! _Mon dieu!_ Just shut up and hold my fucking hand!", Delphine screamed and she looked at Cosima's shocked face. Dreadlock woman didn't say a word, just sat up next to her exhausted wife and she took her hand in hers.

      "Delphine, calm down. I know this is extra hard, but you can do this. I promise you. Totes. After all this, we will have a beautiful, half French, amazing, golden curled baby girl. You can do this. Just push.", she whispered into Delphine's ear and she felt her wife relaxed a little bit. 

      "Your partner is right, Mrs Cormier. The baby is coming. Please, just push", doctor said. And then everybody heard terrible, incredible Delphine's cry.

      "Oh my God, I can't, _mon amour!_ I can't...", she cried and looked at Cosima. When Cos saw that puppy's sad eyes, she felt pain in her chest. She didn't like when her wife was getting hurt. 

      "Honey, you will deal with it. You are my brave girl, remember? That's obvs. You're gunna do this. Just one more push, alright?", she said softly. Then Cosima felt when Delphine squezzed her hand very much. It hurt, but she didn't say that. Cosima knew Delphine needed support from her.  _There will be blood marks on my hand, but who cares,_ she thought. 

      "OH MY GOOOOOOOD!", Delphine shouted. But this was one last time. Then everyone was quiet. And they heard the cutiest whimper in the world.

      "This is your daugher, very beautiful girl", doctor said and gave Delphine a little girl. "You were very brave, Mrs Cormier. Now I will leave you alone."

 _"Oh mon dieu,_ Honey, look at her! She's so beautiful...", Delphine cried, when she held their daughter. "I can't believe she's here.", she whispered. Cosima sat next to her and grabbed her hand around Delphine's back. She saw the most beautiful human being in the world. Of course despite of her amazing wife. Her little daughter had got Delphine's eyes and hairs. She opened her tiny eyes and looked at Cosima. Dreadlock woman was sure, she was smiling a little. She felt tears in her eyes. 

      "Wow, Babe... She's amazing. I'm so happy with you, really. This all is amazing, really amazing. I'm lucky, you know. I have two incredibly beautiful women. And they are mine.", she said through her tears and she kissed Delphine's lips. Then she softly kissed baby girl's forehead. Cosima was the luckiest woman in the world, for sure.

 

***

 

      "Everybody, this is Chantal. Our little girl", Cosima said to her family, who was sitting in the waiting room. Delphine took a nap and Cosima decided to introduce their daughter to her family. 

      "Oh my God, she's perfect, tiny Delphine... I'm gonna cry...", Alison said and she took a tissue from her purse. 

      "Oi, indeed! Just like our French hottie. God, geek monkey, you have a luck with the women", Sara laughted and she took Chantal from Cosima. "Hello, little miracle. You're gonna have an amazing, crazy family in here. Promise you."

      "Give me her, mother.", Kira said. She was in rebellious age and she pretend she hated her mom. Like every 14 year old child. 

      "Don't call me that, young lady. I'm your lovely mommy, just remaind you.", she said firmly and gave her little Chantal.

      "Yadda, yadda, yadda... Oh, hello, Chantal. I'm your big cousin. Love you, little girl. You're awesome.", Kira said sweety. Then she took her to Felix's arms. He swang Chantal back and fourth.

      "Oi, Chantal, you sweetie girl. God, man... This is my greatest contribution to mankind! I'm awesome. And she is perfect, Cosima, you know?", he said and gave Chantal to Cosima. 

      "Oki doki, weirdos. Chantal have to go to eat. And I'm going to go to Delphine. Go home, people and I will call to ya, okay?", she said goodbye to all, gave her lovely daugther to nurse and went to Delphine. 

      "Hello, sleeping beauty.", she said to Delphine and laid next to her. Cosima kissed her on the cheek and hugged tightly. "How're feeling?"

      "Honestly,  _mon amour?_ Good. Really good. Well, maybe not in a phisician way, but emotionally great. I love you so much. And our little Chantal. You picked an amazing, French name.", she muttered to Cosima's ear. Delphine took Cosima's face in hands and kissed her deeply. 

      "Whoaa-aa. Somebody is turned on. Well, well...", Cosima laughted. "But I love you, too. So much that sometimes it hurts, really. And we have beautiful miracle. I love our family. ", she whispered and hugged Delphine again. 

      And believe me, Chantal was the happiest child in the world. She had amazing science mommies, crazy family, helpful big cousin and good friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not English, but I love this language and I hope it will be okay. Have a great day! XX


End file.
